Just a Touch away
by Carrie O'Neal
Summary: Everyone needs to be touched, it's what Chuck misses most and Olive seems to be just a touch away. Cholive, Femslash - don't like, don't read


**Author's Note: I wrote this in October as a birthday present for nameless and forgotten. Happy Birthday again, baby girl :) maybe there'll be a sequel next year, but I wouldn't count on it ^^ **

* * *

With a deep sigh Olive opened the door to her apartment. An eerie silence filled the rooms she shared with Chuck. With another sigh Olive realized that she was once again alone. It had been a stressful day at the Pie Hole. For whatever reason there had been more customers than usual and since Ned, Chuck and Emerson left to… to wherever they left to, when they left, she was alone at the shop.

Hopeful as she was, Olive had hoped that Chuck would already be in the apartment, when she would come home after closing the Pie Hole for the day. She desperately sought someone human to share some time with. Of course she loved Digby, he was always there for her. That didn't change the fact though, that he was still a dog and therefore unable to tell her about his day or ask her if she was fine.

Olive couldn't deny being a little bit disappointed. She really loved living with Chuck, loved having someone around her, someone, who asked her if she had a good night while handing her a cup of tea in the morning. At first it was strange. She had never lived with anyone before, but soon the awkward silence at the dinner table gave way to light banter, laugher and sometimes even harmless flirting. Over the last three weeks Chuck had become Olive's best friend. She hadn't even realized that she hadn't been thinking about Ned that much anymore, at least not romantically.

"Come on, Digby… let's make some tea." With a nod toward the kitchen the petit blonde spoke to the dog, who just looked at her before following her to the next room. He watched her silently while Olive heated some water humming a little note. She was just about to take her cup and return to the living room, when she heard the front door opening. She couldn't help but feel a little jolt of happiness go through her body, when she saw Chuck entering the kitchen. Immediately a smile crossed her face.

"Hey, there. How was your day?" Without asking, Olive took another cup and filled it with hot tea before handing it to her roommate, who thankfully took it.

"Thank you, you're an angel." A smile appeared on Chuck's lips as they both returned to the living room. They sat down on the small but comfortable couch in the middle of the room and just a few seconds later Digby was between them. After taking a careful sip of the hot liquid Chuck leaned back and rested her head against the backrest of the couch. "It was exciting. I'm really sorry we left you alone with all these customers. I hope it wasn't too stressful for you."

"It's ok, really." Olive had long ago accepted that there were things that Ned, Chuck and Emerson weren't telling her. Especially when they took off to do some important things and left her alone at the Pie Hole every once in a while. She wasn't happy to be excluded but she accepted it nonetheless. As long as they didn't lie to her face, she could live with it.

For some minutes nobody spoke. They thought about their own thoughts, sipped their tea and simply enjoyed the company of each other. Olive took the opportunity to study her roommate. Her features seemed relaxed and her body language showed how satisfied Chuck was at the moment. Olive's eyes began to roam the young brunette's body discreetly. Only when Chuck leaned forward to place her cup on the couch table, did Olive see the tiny scratches on her friend's shoulder.

"Honey… what the hell did you guys do? You're hurt!"

"Really?" With a mix of confusion and concern Chuck turned her head to look at her wounds. She touched them lightly to see how deep they were and mused: "It's nothing, really… I didn't even realize that I was hurt. It must have happened when we were out today…"

But Olive didn't want to hear any of it. She immediately jumped up and a few seconds later returned from the bathroom with a First-Aid kit in her hands. "Don't be silly. This must be disinfected immediately!"

With a concerned look she opened the kit and for a few moments she seemed to think of a plan. Then she grabbed some cotton pats and a small bottle of alcohol. Moments later the tiny waitress shushed Digby off the couch so she could sit directly beside the small brunette. With wild gestures she pointed for Chuck to turn around.

"I need to get a better look at these scratches," she explained. She soaked one of the cotton pats with alcohol and turned to her friend. Carefully she tried to dab the disinfecting liquid on the wounds, but soon she realized that Chuck's shirt was kind of in the way. Slowly she put her second hand on the rim of the cloth and carefully pulled it aside till it was hanging over Chuck's shoulder. Then she took the strap of the black lacy bra and moved it down the shoulder as well.

For a moment Olive didn't move. Sure, she had seen Chuck in underwear and once she saw her coming out of the bathroom with nothing more than a towel around her body, but this time Olive didn't have to look away. She was glad that Chuck faced the other way or otherwise she would have seen how Olive stared at her.

A sudden lightning outside the window brought Olive back to reality. A deep thunder followed shortly after and a minute later rain was falling from the sky. Quietly Olive cleared her throat before getting back to disinfection Chuck's wounds. Carefully and slowly she dabbed the cotton pat over the scratches and heard Chuck hiss in reaction.

"I'm sorry."

The soft whisper was right behind her ear and sent a light shiver over Chuck's body. She never realized how electrifying Olive's touch could be. All the time she was concentrated on the non-touches of Ned. Feeling Olive's soft fingers fly over her skin made her remember what she had missed since coming back from the dead: being touched. She felt Olive's warm breath on her shoulder and concentrated on the mixture of her irregular breath and her slightly trembling fingers and wondered why the petit blonde seemed so nervous.

After some time she felt the cool of a band-aid on her skin and Olive's warm, soft fingers moving over it as to make sure that it sat right. Her fingers continued to softly stroke Chuck's skin and she was lucky a thunder rumbled at that moment so Olive wouldn't hear the quiet moan she couldn't suppress. She felt Olive's finger wander from her shoulder to her collarbone to her neck, where it traced soft pattern before starting its way back down towards her other shoulder. When it reached the rim of Chuck's shirt it hesitated for a few seconds before continuing its way and taking the rim of the shirt with it till both of her shoulders were naked.

"Olive…" It was barely a whisper. Chuck opened her eyes and slowly began to turn around. When she was halfway turned and could still feel Olive's hand on her back, she was sure that Olive wouldn't jerk away and turned fully towards her roommate. Olive's hand stayed on Chuck's body the whole time and found its way down the collarbone, where it stopped when it touched Chuck's shirt. Slowly Olive lifted her eyes from her hand to Chuck's face and was surprised to find it only centimeters before her own. She suddenly realized how labored her breath was and felt how quick Chuck's chest rose and fell.

And then she felt Chuck's lips on hers. She closed her eyes and was just about to let her tongue slide over Chuck's bottom lip, when a loud knocking echoed through the apartment. As if struck by lighting they jumped apart with their eyes wide open.

"Chuck, are you there?" Ned's loud voice could be heard in the whole apartment and was followed by another loud knocking on the door. For a moment both women didn't move nor breathe. They tore their eyes off the door and looked at each other before suddenly jumping off the couch and looking at everything but each other. Olive went to repack the First-Aid kit and disappeared in the bathroom soon after. She locked herself in the small room and took a few deep breathes before spilling some cold water on her face. She waited a few minutes and when she couldn't hear anything outside the bathroom anymore, she went to her bedroom, quickly changed into her sleepwear and slipped into her bed. She lay awake for half an eternity before falling into a light sleep filled with dreams of Chuck.

**The End**


End file.
